MASKED (KanoOC)
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: Kano didn't expect his childhood friend to be their next recruit for the Mekakushi-Dan. What he was trying to avoid came true when he realizes that she has aquired an "Eye Ability" as well. But after all those years, that power wasn't the only thing that changed about her. (KanoOC)
1. Prologue

**"Masked" [Kagerou Days Fanfic]**

**_[ Prologue ]_**

* * *

I don't know when it started, but I honestly don't care. All I know is that I have a world all to myself.

The skies would change into a variety of colors, not just the usual and boring blue. I blinked and it would turn green. Another blink, now it's purple.

The scenery and landscapes too, would be anywhere or anything I wished it would be. I could even see different animals there, some of which I don't even think existed. Anyone could come out, and they'd talk to me nonstop about topics I love.

And then there was _him_.

Somewhere in the shadows of the trees, I could see a silhouette of a man, but no matter how much I would walk towards it, or how much I would wish the tree to disappear, he's not there.

He's still there, but I can't see him.

Anyways, this little world of mine was amazing. Everything I felt and saw inside was so real yet so not.

Unfortunately, I can't get anyone else to see it. I close my eyes, and it's there. I tell it to others, they don't believe me.

They _won't_ believe me.

Maybe that's why I started being so secluded from society. Even when I was in gradeschool, I would sit under the shade of trees and close my eyes, smiling to myself as I indulged in my make believe world. The other children would sneer and talk behind me, but I don't care.

_I don't care._

Even when I had to stop schooling because my parents went bankrupt.

Even when my dad had divorced my mom to some hookers on the street.

Even when my mom commited suicide.

Even when I was left alone in that cold house, in the darkness, staring out into the night.

I don't care because I live happily in my own world.

Or so I thought.

I think I was 11 that time, when an idiot snuck into my house, hoping for some shelter against the rain.

Yeah, now I barely have time for my own world.

* * *

**A/n:**

Chissu~!

So... Yeah! I can't help but make a Mekaku City Actors fanfic~!

x3 That means that this anime received my blessings. (Pffft go die)

What do you think of the prologue?

Comment, like and share!  
_(Huwat is dis.,.facebook?! xD)_

**Ciao~**

**ReiJen**


	2. 01: Introduce

**_[ Act 01: Introduce! ]_**

* * *

I strolled down the familiar alleys carrying a bag of groceries, and beside me was my servant. Yes, he's my servant. In my mind, anyways, but since he can't read my mind, then it doesn't matter what I think of him now, does it?

"Yorutan, um... It's this way,"

I stopped on my tracks and looked behind me to see that stupid smile creep up my servant's face. He tilted his head a bit to direct me into another alley, opposite where I was just going.

"I knew that." I retorted back in response, stopping an embarassed flush from appearing on my face.

"Were you daydreaming again?"

"Shut it."

It took a while for us to reach a secluded and run-down house behind the town's market place. I don't have to describe it since it's run-down anyways. Just picture a creepy, dirty white house that threatens to spit out ghost rumors and the usual test of courage from teenagers.

Yeah, it's just that. The inside wasn't too good either. Cobwebs, dust, molds, name it, it's here. Luckily, despite the battered appearance, the electricity and water works. There's a living room set too, but since it's torn to the backbone, I guess it's more of a dying room than a living room.

Pun intended.

"Just leave the stuffs at the counter, Lior," I stated as I plopped on the couch, stretching.

After a while of listening to my servant's scavenging in the kitchen, I decided to head upstairs to the bathroom to freshen up. It's friggen summer and I don't like it one bit.

I, Yoru Tsukime, am living in this abandoned house with Lior Tatsuya, my red-haired, green-eyed, older yet stupid servant.

I took a quick bath and stared at myself on the broken mirror. Orange eyes stared back at me with messy black hair that reached until my shoulders. I put on my favorite clothes which is comprised of a black tanktop under a sleeveless white hoodie and my blue jeans. I only have two pairs of converse, one being red, a present from Lior, and the other black, my usual wear.

"Yorutan~!" Lior had called. I lazilly went downstairs to find him grinning sheepishly.

"Stop calling me that. My name's Yoru, not with that stupid suffix," I hissed back.

Now that I noticed it, he had cleaned up the small room and even arranged the things we bought. And that was just from a couple of minutes.

Yeah, he's my servant.

"Anyways, um... Yorutan..." He completely disregarded my warning!

"What?"

"I... Seem to have left your wallet at the store..."

And that's how an incident changed my life forever.

"Idiot!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/n:**

How was it~? I'm making it as mysterious and as mixed up as the actual manga and anime (lol)

Ahem. Anyways, short first chappy... Hihihi.

Comment, like and share~!  
_(Huwat is dis.,. facebook?! xD)_

**Ciao~**

**ReiJen**


End file.
